1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to patio umbrellas and specifically to improved patio umbrellas with integral lighting systems and other modular electronic systems and components.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been a recent increase in the interest in entertaining in a lawn and garden environment. Patio furniture is quite popular and useful for outdoor entertaining, especially in portions of the country that have warmer climates. However, the sun often presents an impediment to such outdoor entertaining. Consequently, sales have increased for relatively large patio and table umbrellas for use in shielding or shading table areas and people sitting around the tables from direct exposure to the sunlight. Given the relatively high degree of interest in patio umbrellas, it is likely that improved umbrellas, or umbrellas with enhanced functions, will be well received in the marketplace.